darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharks New Gyro
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Optimus Prime Shark got into his disguise and made his way to Cubricon. Lifeline had short radioed that she had news to tell him in person. He knocks on the door, then peeks inside, "Doc?" Lifeline lets Shark in promptly. "Thanks for arriving so quickly. How are the teeth feeling?" she asks neutrally enough as she closes the door behind the mech and steps over to the work bench. Without saying anything else, she hands him a list in the oldest of old school technology -- hand written onto a bit of scrap metal. Shark nods and closes the door behind him. "Feeling fine, thanks for fixing them up for me doc." he takes the list and begins to read. "Course the real test is using them in a fight." Lifeline says, "True." The list is a brief description of each part that was in the box, with a note beside each noting their origins. About a fourth of them are highlighted as having Autobot serial numbers and reported as stolen. "Though I'd rather you wait a bit longer before that kind of test." Shark hmms softly as he considers the findings on the metal. "All right. So about this one." indicating the fourth on the list. "That the gyroscope I'm all wanting inside me?" Lifeline leans over to look. "That's it. Was listed as lost, not stolen." Shark raises a hand to rub at his chin, "What sort of trouble do you think a mech would get into for having a part that was lost installed in him?" Lifeline says, "Well, a neutral, not much. It'd be finders keepers. But in this case, I think you should report that you found it, and include a request to use it." Shark hmms softly, "Right. Well I do need to report back to Prime on how this mission is progressing so I could ask him about that part." Lifeline says, "Feel free to take that with you." Shark transmits, "Sir do you got a moment?" Shark radios off a short message. Optimus Prime transmits, "What do you need, Shark?" Shark smiles to Lifeline, "Radio is quicker." Shark transmits, "I've an update on the parts. I'm sending you a photo of what I'm seeing in front of me. Was wondering about the using a lost part on this list that belongs to us anyway." Optimus Prime transmits, "Awaiting transmission" Shark takes a visual photo of the list and sends that to Prime. Shark transmits, "Transmitting now." Optimus Prime transmits, "one moment" Optimus Prime transmits, "That part was written off as lost. It can be used. I will add it to your file" Shark grins with all teeth. Shark transmits, "Thank you sir. What would you like me to do with the other parts?" Optimus Prime transmits, "those that are stolen from allied sources can be returned. Others we can sell, donate, or whichever you decide is best." Lifeline just chuckles faintly. Shark transmits, "understood sir" Shark relates "Prime said the part is all mine. The rest we will deal with, so you get first dibs there doc." Lifeline pulls the box out from under the workbench, all of the parts safely stored inside. "I'm okay. Most of these parts are too specialized for the mechs I maintain." Shark nods. "All right. Well I'll take them back to base and figure out where they all got to go. In the meantime though, I would like to get the gyroscope in soon." Lifeline takes a quick mental inventory. "Not enough time today, and that kind of part requires some specialized equipment I don't have. It would take me a few days to improvise something." Shark hmms, then nods. "Well I could ask Starfire to do it. Thing is not seen her lately." he frowns a bit, "Well guess I'll wait a few cycles." Lifeline says, "Or you can ask permission for me to perform the repairs in the Autobot City facilities. Whichever you prefer." Shark nods, "I could do that." Shark transmits, "Sir, I'd like Lifeline to put this part in me, but want to know if you'd permit her to use our medical facilities." Nitrogear emerges from the nearby bar, nearly tripping over his own feet. Nitrogear arrives with Energon Vodka in still hand. Optimus Prime transmits, "She is trustworthy. Just make sure she is well compensated." Shark pauses at that radio. "Lifeline what would you consider fair compensation?" Shark transmits, "Understood sir." Lifeline considers. "Other than the usual compensation?" Shark picks up the carrying case he brought the parts in and stores them into subspace. "You have usual compensation?" he asks, after all he had never seen her take anything in the way of energon, and she just refused utilizing the parts. He moves to check outside to see if it's clear of any trouble. Lifeline says, "Well, last time Crackshot was here, he and an associate of his left me far more military grade energon than I thought was fair, so I've considered it a running credit line since then." She won't openly admit to having failed to recognize Optimus Prime, so she doesn't explain further. "The last of that energon ran out a few weeks ago." Shark hmms as sees it is all clear, "Military grade? Crack did that? Huh." he looks toward you, "So shall we go to Iacon now and get this done? Prime is fine with it and said I should compensate you." Lifeline checks a few things. "All right." ---- Repair Depot Shark escorts Lifeline into the medical bay, he is carrying the case with all the parts he procured some cycles ago. Lifeline follows Shark, looking around at all of the shiny newness. Optimus Prime is in here as well, examining the satellite quietly to one side. He turns as they enter, straightening to nod at both Shark salutes Prime, "Sir, Lifeline has accompanied me to do the part install as I previously radioed." Optimus Prime says, "Excellent. Are there objections to my presence?" You say, "Of course not sir." Lifeline says, "Only if you're squeamish." Optimus Prime chuckles softly as he moves to sit quietly to one side "No concerns there, doctor. Proceed." he states simply. Shark puts the case down and hops up onto a table. "Should I lay down for this doc?" Lifeline looks at Shark. "All right then. First, sluice off that filth you always on wearing around Cubicron. I refuse to be held responsible if you get internal contamination." Shark pauses then grins, "Right. Be right back." he slides back off and heads off to the sonic shower to get cleaned up! Lifeline takes the time while Shark's cleaning up to look around the repair depot, make mental note where most everything is kept, and speak with a few of the medical types here and there to get a feel for the place. Optimus Prime watches Shark go to do that, putting a few notes together in his mind as he looks to Lifeline "So we meet again." Shark gets all the grime washed off himself, even goes through the showers twice to be sure he gets it all. Lifeline pauses in her perusal of the room and looks at Optimus Prime. "Yes, sir." Boy, her demeanor's different when she knows who she's talking to. But, don't think that means she'll put up with gaff from anyone regardless. Optimus Prime smiles behind his mask and looks back to Shark "You look much better shark. I won’t have to give you demerits now." he teases lightly Shark hopes back up to the table after making sure it's clean! "Thank you sir." he smiles, all teeth! Optimus Prime says, "It's good to see you have a full set of teeth again too" Shark lays down and nods, "Me too sir." Lifeline steps back over to the med table Shark had originally 'claimed', pulling a piece of fabric out of a storage compartment and wiping off any residual grime before letting him sit back down. "Much better, Shark." Shark chuckles, "That a nice way to say 'I clean up nice.'" he teases a bit. Shark's face still has a scar that he's never had fixed, wearing it like some sort of badge of honor from the successful rescue of Hot Rod some cycles back. Lifeline taps on one corner of the med table impatiently. "Hmph. What do you want, some kind of vapid comment on your appearance? Now do you want to get this done or not?" Optimus Prime smirks a little bit as he settles back, watching this simply Shark looks at LL like she's lost her mind, "Of course not. I ain't that fresh off the creation table doc." Still laying there and waiting for something to happen. Shark adds, "So yes, please, get it done." Lifeline starts working on installing the new gyroscope for Shark, accepting the various tools and equipment that the local medical types bring to her, but refusing to allow them to help her with setting them up or with the actual work. Sue her, she's used to working without assistance. Optimus Prime continues to watch quietly Shark makes no comments about the refusal for help or the like, he's learned his lesson when it comes to Lifeline.. you do NOT tick her off. Lifeline actually gets into a glaring match with a match at one point when he tries to take the removed gyroscope out of her hands. It only lasts for a brief moment, though, and then she carefully sets the part onto a convenient surface before getting the new one and checking it one last time before starting to attach it. Shark just stares up at the ceiling, counting the rivets like he usually when he's in the med bay getting worked on. Hmm one looks missing there. Optimus Prime says, "How are you feeling Shark?" You say, "Just fine, sir." Lifeline finishes installing the new gyroscope and starts buttoning Shark up again. "Okay, a few rules. It's going to take this new gyro at least a day to fully calibrate so I want to you take it easy for at least two days. Preferably three. And don't even THINK about going into combat unless you WANT to land on your face." Shark listens to the instructions, then glances over at Prime, "Sounds fine to me doc, so long as someone covers my shifts for next few cycles." Lifeline completes the last bit of the modification and sets the tools aside before reaching to help Shark sit up. "Sit still for about ten minutes, then I want you to try moving one limb at a time carefully until you stop feeling disorientation." Shark sits up with help then replies, "Yes ma'am." in a soft respectful tone. He can do sitting still. Lifeline helps the med techs put stuff away and clean up, then has to have ANOTHER glaring match when she asks for a ration of energon, which once she finally has it she gives to Shark. It's SOP for her clinic, since so many mechs in Cubicron are perpetually running on empty. "Drink this." Optimus Prime gives a glare to the technical assistants too to ensure Lifeline got the energon she requested, shaking his head a little. Shark takes the energon and drinks it as instructed. This tops him off nicely. "Thanks doc." a glance at Prime, "I'll make sure you get that compensation." he offers. Not sure if Prime would want it done right away or even just do it himself. Lifeline nods. "That's fine. Just stay there for another seven minutes." Optimus Prime stands, making his way over now "All done except for the calibrations then?" Shark keeps sitting there waiting for the minutes to pass. Not moving anything at all other than that toothy mouth. "So when you say 'take it easy' are we talking no transformations or long walks or what?" Lifeline says, "No strenuous activity. Nothing that involves more than minimal amounts of balance and equilibrium. You should be able to tell where your limit threshold is, things will start to feel disorienting." Shark listens to that and says, "I can handle that, just wanted clarification doc." Optimus Prime folds his arms "I'll make sure he doesn’t go off into battle for a little as well." he notes, a smile in his voice Lifeline looks over at Optimus Prime, apparently having somehow forgotten he was hanging out nearby. "Oh. That would be a good idea." She looks back at Shark. "All right. Time to stand up." Shark smiles at Prime, "Who me go against the docs orders?" he asks softly then slowly shifts himself off the table to stand. And yes it's disorienting as he wobbles a bit. "Woah." Optimus Prime reaches out a hand to help steady shark a little as he sits up, nodding to Lifeline that he would indeed, watch the Shark former. Lifeline is also right there to steady the Shark former. (hee.) "All right, stay still until the disorientation clears then repeat the battery of arm and leg movements to calibrate." Shark nods a little, "Right." he says, giving Prime a hint of a smile to the steadying hand. He waits until that wobble passes then moves the right arm slowly, stopping if there's any wobbling then continuing. Optimus Prime watches Shark attentively, still holding his shoulder until he felt the mech could manage on his own, gently releasing Shark. Shark now moves the other arm, there's a slight stoppage then continuing. Then he tries both, very slow about it as he waits for the odd sensation of a wobble and gets another little stopping moment. His processors taking the wobbles as a way to calibrate the arms from the shoulder on down to each finger. He is sure to bend the elbows, make a fist, relax it to wiggle each finger. Lifeline watches everything alertly, ready to help if she thinks it necessary. Optimus Prime says, "It's looking good so far" Shark moves the arms and all that a bit quicker as things adjust up then nods, now switching to the legs. Lifting and lowering one leg while balancing on the other, he wobbles but keeps his balance. Then swinging back and forth a little. Then cranking the leg up at the knee and setting it down. Then rotating the foot. Shark switches to the other leg, repeating the process. Then does the hardest part, a full on crouch, doing his best to balance on the feet while knees are bent. Then slowly coming back up. He almost looses it.. almost. Optimus Prime erks and steps forwards quickly, but does not interfere unless Shark truly looked about to take a tumble. Shark hmms, trying that crouch again, taking it a bit slower on both the descent and ascent, this time a slight wobble. "Hmm." he tries it again and no wobble, so another try just a bit quicker to make sure it's going to behave. "Think I'm good doc." Lifeline nods. "Good. Now walk around a bit, this is going to be the biggest challenge for your new gyro to calibrate to." Shark figured that would be asked of him, so takes that first step while sticking near the table just in case he had to grab on to it. Then another slow step, just taking it easy and pausing if he felt the wobble as he took his steps... circling that table. Optimus Prime nods "I must be on my way. You are welcome to stay here a little Lifeline if you wish and restock. Anything you wish will be yours. Shark, take care." he nods to both, turning to depart. Shark nods to Prime, walking around the table until told to stop. Lifeline says, "That should be plenty, Shark. Now get some rest to give your systems time to integrate those new calibrations. I'll stay here to make sure that everything is okay." Shark nods, "Okay doc." he gets back up on the table and lays down, "See you in a cycle." he offers, then shuts down for a rest cycle. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs